Lingering Thoughts
by Squidggle
Summary: ObiWan POV: A series of his thoughts on his time with Anakin


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in anyway, and Obi-Wan does not belong to me..although, I wish I did!**

**A/N: Obi-Wan's thought after Anakin's turn to the darkside, the result of Sideous' manipulation.**

* * *

**Lingering Thoughts**

_Never trust politicians. I knew all along they couldn't be trusted. I'd even told Anakin' _Obi-Wan let out a small, sad laugh.

_'The same Anakin I had warned the very day I went to find Grevious. The same Anakin I had told to be wary of his friend Palpatine.'_

Obi-Wan clenched his fists, before taking a few deep, relaxing breaths in.

_'No. Just because the Jedi are no-more, it does not mean I will cease to be a Jedi. I will not let the Emperor win.'_

Once he had been a renowned Jedi Master, often named the negotiator for the times he had been successful on a mission without raising a lightsaber. Now he was 'crazy old Ben who lived in the mountains.'

_'O Master, I have failed you horribly. I was too young, too naïve to ever take on Anakin as my apprentice. Why did you make me promise you? Why?' _A small single tear slid slowly down his cheek.

_'It was Palpatine all along. He was responsible for your death. It was his apprentice that killed you. HIS,'_ he screamed silently in his mind._'And now, the person I loved just as much as I loved you is his apprentice. The same boy you picked up on Tatooine thirteen years ago. The one with so much promise. The Chosen One.'_

_'The Invasion of Naboo. Just a small plan in the grand scheme of things. And to think, it was Palpatine who sent us to the Trade Federation to negotiate with them, when it was he all along who was behind the invasion. The invasion that ultimately led to the death of you Qui-Gon. And I was too blinded by the love for you Master to not train Anakin. Master Yoda was right. I should have listened to him. Perhaps things would not be like this if I had have left Anakin's training to someone more wiser then myself.'_

He stood up, making his way over to the work surface. But he didn't make it. He had to sit back down again. The memories, raw in his mind.

_'Ten good years me and Anakin had together before the clone wars. Various missions around the galaxy. How many times did he save me?'_ He smiled. These were the good memories.

_'And then, once more, as we always did, we returned to Coruscant. That I guess is where this all began. You changed. After seeing Padmé again you became even more emotional. And then, you saw your mother die. You never did tell me how you felt. You stopped sharing things with me. You became secretive. And then, soon after we saw the start of the clone wars. Something else engineered by Sideous, otherwise known as Palpatine. Oh, how he fooled us all.'_

_'But we had some good times even then. I saw you, my student, become a Jedi Knight. O, how I'd longed to see that day. The severing of your Padawan braid as you became a Knight. And I remember the smile on your face. Something that the clone wars, along, as I now realise, the time away from your wife wiped from your face.'_

_'And then, came the ultimate sacrifice. Called back to rescue Palpatine from the grasps of the enemy. The enemy for force sakes. No wonder things didn't feel right. I warned you. When he put you on the Council.'_

He sighed. This was where things got worse. The beginning of the end of the Jedi Order. The death of many of his close friends, who'd he'd known for many years.

_'And then I left. I abandoned you. Left you here, on your own, when you needed me. Allowing...him to manipulate you and turn you. That was where Anakin died, along with Mace Windu. With Palpatine. And I wasn't there to at least help you. You killed younglings, innocents. How could you?'_

_'And then, it was left to me to face you. Kill you. And I couldn't do it. Because I loved you, and in a way, still do. I failed you. Not once, but twice.'_

_''And why? Because we always hurt the ones we love.'_

_**Fin**_

* * *

**And this is it. Please read and review :)**


End file.
